U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,279 B1 discloses a fluidic valve being adapted to switch a state of flow of fluid in a fluid communication channel of a fluid guiding structure. Heating a bi-phase valve element causes a change of a state of the bi-phase valve element from a high viscosity state to a low viscosity state. If the valve is closed, the bi-phase valve element is in a high viscosity state and clogs the fluid communication channel. For opening the valve the bi-phase valve element that clogs the fluid communication channel can be pushed into an expanded portion of the fluid communication channel by an application of pressure to the fluid while the bi-phase valve element is in the low viscosity state, unclogging the fluid communication channel. For closing the valve the bi-phase valve element can be pushed from a valve element source chamber into the fluid communication channel by using a pump fluid entering the source chamber at a pump inlet while the bi-phase valve element is in the low viscosity state, wherein the bi-phase valve element pushed into the fluid communication channel is switched to the high viscosity state and clogs the fluid communication channel. Thus, a relatively complicated structure is needed for controlling the viscosity state of the bi-phase valve element and for pushing the bi-phase valve element out of the fluid communication channel and into the fluid communication channel for opening and closing the valve, respectively.